This invention relates to a coin for use in a game machine, and a coin sorting device. More particularly, this invention relates to a coin having predetermined paramagnetic properties, and a coin sorting device for use in sorting input coins by their features.
A device of the type described, will be referred to herein as a slot machine.
For operating a conventional slot machine, use is generally made of chrome-plated brass coins. In order to discriminate particular game coins for a particular game machine from other coins by means of a sorting device, the particular game coins are made to have a particular diameter and a particular thickness different from those of other coins.
However, with an increased demand for a wide variety of particular game coins, it becomes difficult to meet the demand simply by differing the dimensions of the coins.
In view of the above, many proposals have been made of a game coin consisting of various kinds of material. For example, a coin made of synthetic resin is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Prepublication No. 110977/1988 by Junichi Hamano. A coin made of a combination of heterogeneous metallic plates in various forms is disclosed in Japanese Patent Prepublications Nos. 10632/1980, 27902/1987 by Haruo Mituwa, Tetsu Nariani et al, and 60323/1989 by Nicora Ierpo.
However, the above-mentioned game coin has less durability than that of conventional homogeneous metal game coins. In addition, the above-mentioned coin can not be sorted by an inexpensive and reliable coin sorting device generally used in a conventional game machine. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in this type of coins wherein a relatively expensive electric sorting device has to be employed.
As prior art relevant to the present invention, Japanese Patent Publication No. 29308/1988 by Hiroshi Abe and Japanese Utility Model Prepublication No. 30143/1987 by Hiroshi Abe disclose means for sorting nonmagnetic coins and ferromagnetic coins as genuine coins and spurious coins, respectively.